Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for laminating a graphic sheet of material onto a substrate material and more particularly to a tile substrate.
Ceramic tile, in one format or another, has been used by man as building material or decorative art form almost from the time he walked erect. With the beginning of the second millennium, there exists a splendid selection of tile products manufactured at the rate of millions of square feet per month; this, in contrast to the lone artisan who carefully creates and hand paints each tile independently. The most ubiquitous tile in use today is the standard glazed tile that is installed throughout bathrooms and kitchens around the world. These tiles are available in a variety of colors, sizes and modeled surfaces. This type of tile is inexpensive and utilitarian in design and function.
The tiles may differ slightly in overall dimensions from manufacturer to manufacturer. Typically, these tiles are available in a multitude of colors and patterned designs. Some producers of tile also offer special orders, but this results in high costs and long waiting periods. The most common methods of manufacture of these tiles are: 1) applying a single color glaze to the tile surface, 2) silk-screening a multi-color design to the tile, 3) using specially printed xe2x80x9cglass decalsxe2x80x9d. All of the ceramic tile finishes mentioned above are durable, cost-effective and created for the mass market. A problem is that to be cost-effective, they must be mass produced, whereas there is a need for a low-cost custom produced tile.
A recent development is sublimated tile. Sublimation is whereby a special ink is used in an ink jet printer and an image is printed onto a transfer paper. A tile specifically prepared for this process is used. The tile is coated with a film of polyester. The transfer paper is registered to the tile and taped in place. The tile is then placed in a heated press for a specific period of time. The combination of heat, pressure and time results in the image being transferred into the surface of the specially prepared tile. Any image that can be scanned or created with a computer graphics program, then printed to the transfer paper, can be implemented onto the surface of the tile. It produces a superb image, but lacks durability. Any sharp instrument can easily scrape and damage the surface, rendering it useless for any surface that needs to be cleaned or experience high traffic. The tile is also limited in finishes. It is currently only available in matte, semigloss, gloss and fleck. Consequently, there is a need for a custom produced tile that is durable enough to be used where more durable custom glazed tiles are used.
The present invention relates to a method of laminating a graphic sheet of material onto a substrate material including the steps of positioning a substrate material, having a top and sides, into a desired position, disposing (a) at least one sheet of thermo-setting adhesive on the top of the substrate material, disposing (b) at least one opaque white melamine sheet on the at least one adhesive sheet, disposing the (c) graphic sheet of material on the at least one opaque white melamine sheet, disposing a (d) at least one clear sheet of melamine on the graphic sheet of material, disposing a (e) at least one release paper sheet on the at -least one clear sheet of melamine, applying heat to the sheets a, b, c, d and e; and applying pressure to force said sheets a, b, c, d and e against the substrate to thereby cause bonding of said sheets a, b, c and d together and to the substrate. The present invention also relates to a product produced by the method, a preferred product being one formed with a ceramic tile as the substrate.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved lamination process and product.
Another object is to eliminate several steps in creating a melamine saturated decor paper separate to and in advance of creating an ordinary laminated product.
A further object is to create custom images for each individual tile for the cost of an ink jet print, something large decor paper manufacturers cannot do.
A still further object is to produce a laminated tile for less than a sublimated tile and provide a long-lived and durable construction grade finish with unlimited textures, something sublimated tile cannot provide.
A still further object is to be able to manufacture ceramic tile with the same color, pattern, image and texture and any combination thereof, to match and complement any laminated construction product such as Formica(copyright), Wilsonart(copyright) and Nevamar(copyright) countertops, panels and flooring materials.
Another object is to use an ordinary ink jet printer, rather than expensive sublimation inks.
Another object is to produce custom printed tile more quickly than sublimated tile.
A still further object is to allow architects, interior designers and homeowners to directly participate in the design of their tile by creating their complete project on their own computer and deliver it via storage disc or the Internet, allowing the tile laminator to go directly into production within minutes.
A still further object is to make custom ceramic, custom-grade tile faster and cheaper.
Another object is to allow for easy replacement of broken tile damaged during installation, or after its original installation, since all artwork can be stored on disks and can be readily accessible.
A still further object is to provide a durable laminated tile which will withstand multiple cleanings over a long period of time.
A still further object is to provide a tile which can be used on any surface, even floors.